Body Snatched
by Night of the fallen angel
Summary: On Hold Well, who would have thought that I would be waking up so differently? Not me and most Definitely NOT him. On Hold
1. Wishes

**RATED T but will GO UP to M**** –There WILL BE swearing and such. Plus I'm currently going over these chapters to fix typos and such as best I can.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Plot and OOC's**

So, in my boredom, I actually thought of something that would be quite funny, but cool.

For those that read **Divine Dreams**, I am not stopping. I just need to finish up writing it on paper and then steal grams laptop again.

**Please review and tell me if this is interesting and if I should continue?**

**Another Sideswipe(OC)Sunstreaker story ****(and humans changing into Cybertronian's, so deal)**

**No Flames Please and thank you. And yes, ANOTHER STORY**

Chapter 1: Wishes

* * *

><p>I sat down with a heavy sigh and rubbed my tired eyes with the back of my hands. I had just finished cleaning the house, seeing that my mother made a deal with me. I clean the house and I can have my friend come over.<p>

The couch was truly comfortable after being on my feet for most of the day, plus soothing on my sore arms, which was interrupted when my phone went off. I groaned lowly before pulling it out of my pocket. I grinned as I found my friends name scrolling across the screen and flipping it open, I let my eyes scan the text that she sent me.

:Hey girl, whadup? Is it safe for meh to venture into ur house of doom? XD:

I rolled my eyes as a smile crawled over my lips. Leave it to Danny to say that.

:Yah, spent the whole day cleaning for ya. Get ur aft in my house now!:

:Ok, wouldn't want to miss our marathon of Transformers for nothing. : ) :

Did I happen to mention that my best friend Danny and I are in love with Transformers? Well, we are. Danny has a thing for Bumblebee while mine is for the Lambo twins. Yah, for both of them. I couldn't help it; they 'were' brothers and 'twins' at that.

A knock on the door about ten minutes later had me bounding over to it and unlocking the bolt, I opened the door, finding a blonde girl with hazel eyes known as Danny standing there. She instantly barreled pass me and I rolled my eyes as I figured that she was going to get the popcorn and caramel that would be our treat for the movies.

"I'm going to check my email before we watch the first movie!" I called out and she hummed back, stating that she had heard me. Quickly jogging up the stairs, I made it to my room and grabbed my laptop, opening it and taking it out of sleep mode. Once it was loaded, I quickly logged onto my email account and all I found in my inbox was from Facebook and Fan Alerts.

I was about to close down my email when I spotted another that I had not checked yet. I furrowed my eyebrows when I spotted the Username, 'SpaceBridge," before clicking on it and letting my eyes scan over its contents. By the time I finished it, I read the last line once again with an amused facial expression.

"If you break this chain, your wish will not fully turn out right."

"Sorry," I snorted. "But I don't believe in that crap." my friend and I had tried countless ways and many times to see if it was possible to get into the Transformers Universe. Yet, every time it came out the same way, we were still here.

With that, I deleted the chain mail without a second thought. I'd rather not ruin my best friends happy mood tonight. Putting my laptop in sleep mode once again, I then ran down the stairs and smiled widely at Danny, who was already set up and waiting for me to join her on the large comfy couch with many blankets and pillows.

"You ready for this Epic Night? I even Pirated DOTM for us!"

My eyebrows raised at her boldness in doing something that could get us in trouble with the law. Sitting down on the couch, we began our marathon of Transformers. By the time we finished all three, Danny and I were hyped up on sugar and caffeine, ready to watch them once again, but we were interrupted as my brother walked in, looking grumpy as hell.

"Mind if I play the Xbox?" he questioned while eying the sweets and the DVD covers before rolling his eyes. Danny and I shrugged before giving up the T.V, planning on finding something else to do than just be stuck in the living room for the rest of the night.

Walking into the kitchen, we both began to make milkshakes before heading out onto the porch to sit on the swing. We had built it in our spare time, but the first time we had sat upon it, we got a surprise when it collapsed beneath us. Supposedly we didn't put the bolts in good enough. Now, after making sure we did everything right, we knew it wouldn't budge in the least. As we sat down, we listened to the crickets and insects of the night before sighing simultaneously.

"Is there…any way to get there?" Danny questioned with sad eyes a small pout upon her plump lips. My mind went back to that chain letter and then I shook my head.

"I don't think so Dan…"

"But Abbs! Can we please keep trying?" Danny questioned, suddenly placing her cup in a holder and grasping my free hands. "Think about it Abby, we could be with the ones we love! Help them, be in a world where we can kick 'Con aft!"

"Danielle!" I cried out, using her first full name. "Why? Why must you keep this up? We've already done too many risky things to try and get there! Look around us, nothing has changed!" my outburst caused her to tear up and I felt guilt grow within me. "I'm Sorry." I blurted as she sniffled.

"No, you're right. It's stupid and I need to stop…" I stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the house .

"Come on, let's get to bed."

Once we climbed into bed and called it a night, we let our thoughts wander before darkness pulled both of us into its grasp.

* * *

><p>I groaned. I had a major headache and it was pounding throughout my head. Why was I even waking up with a headache? Rolling over, I buried my face into my arms and sighed as I allowed myself to start drifting once again. The sudden sound of shifting and someone standing next to me brought me back into semi consciousness. The person shook my shoulder and I swatted at said person, knowing it was Danny that was bothering me.<p>

"Too early Danny, go back to sleep." I mumbled. Everything fell silent before a voice had me bolting upright.

"Who's Danny?"

My body went rigid as I took in everything around me, finding the room really large and full of paints and canvases. I took in the large bed I was on and then everything stopped as I turned my head to the side to see who had spoken to me.

"Sunstreaker, what's wrong?" Sideswipe asked me and all I could do was stare at him before my brain went blank and I fell back upon the berth, everything going dark.

I glitched.


	2. Primus, why Me

**Disclaimer: I own only plot and OOC's Rated T, will go up to M**

**Hope to get more reviews, ****NO Flames**

menehune: Thank you and I hope you continue to like it :)

Catapilla1: Thank you and Divine Dreams next chapter should be coming out today or tomorrow? But it'll get there.

EthanPrime21: Hope I stay on track, lol. Thanks for the review by the way.

Chapter 2: Primus, why Me (Sunny)

* * *

><p>The sun filtered through the window and onto my face, warming it. I scrunched up my nose and flipped over as I tried to get it to go away. As I was about to drift back to sleep, my processor finally registered that there was a sun and our room not having a window.<p>

"The frag…" I grumbled, only to halt speaking when I didn't recognize the tone of voice. Sitting up quickly, I allowed my optics to adjust to the light and I started to panic. This was not Sides and my room.

I was on a lower bed, seeming to be recharging in a bunk. The walls were cherry red with yellow lining and many posters of what I would assume as bands. Looking down at my servos, I stared in shock at the nimble hands that met my optics. They were of flesh. Swiftly pulling the blankets off, I found human legs and feet.

"Primus…" I breathed while frantically scrambling to get out of the berth that humans slept in. Getting to my pedes, I stumbled and finally gained my balance before looking around with wide optics. How in the pit did I end up in a squishies body?

"Hey Abby, do you want pancakes?" I was interrupted from my panicked thoughts as another girl came through the door and addressed the human I was currently controlling. I stared back at her while she furrowed her brows before glaring at me. Frag, how did this human act? Putting on a fake, stiff smile that felt truly foreign to me and ready to slip off, I responded to her question.

"Sure. I'll…be down in a klik." What were pancakes anyways?

The girl looked at me strangely before saying something about too much sugar and walked out of the room.

"Slag! Frag my situation! Where the pit am I, how the frag did I get here, in this body no less! Disgusting fleshy and body fluids and such."

Pressure in my lower abdomen caught my attention and it had me confused at it got worse with each minute I continued to stand there, in the middle of the room. What was happening now? Quickly looking around, I spotted another door and hurried over to it. Opening it, I hesitated when I found an odd sight before my optics.

"Oh pit…Don't tell me this human squishy needs to lubricate!" I hissed in utter despair. To think that I loathed humans before, now that's an understatement. The feeling got worse and I gritted my teeth together before walking in with my body shaking from nerves. Shutting the door, I stared at the toilet, I believe that's what they called it. Now or never.

Relief came over my lower abdomen as I sat upon the toilet and I grumbled, trying not to squeal at how nasty humans were before finding that soft paper to clean ones self with.

"Primus, what did I do to deserve this…" I stated while venting and standing up, refusing to see any more of this fleshies body as I looked ahead of myself, pulling up its outer skin, clothing I think. Should have paid more attention to when Ratchet explained things to us about them.

"Abby!" someone pounded on the door, scaring the pit out of me and making me actually scream because I didn't hear them approach. I cut myself off when I realized what just happened, and what I just figured out. I was a damn Femme!

"Y-yah," I stuttered, clearing my throat and saying it with more of a calm voice. Stepping toward the door, I stopped and turned, only to find another girl looking at me. I opened my mouth to speak, only to shut it when the girl did the same. I furrowed my brows and almost died when I glared at her.

She only returned the glare at exactly the same time. Pit, the girl 'was' me. She had large doe eyes that were dark blue and wavy red hair and a face full of freckles. She stood at least five feet four inches and was skinny, but well endowed. Also, I'm going to assume that her name is Abby, seeing that the girl keeps calling me that.

"Abby, the pancakes are ready…Are you alright, I mean…you seem off."

"Slag…" I whispered, running a servo through my now head of hair. I opened the door and looked at the girl in front of me once again. "Sorry, just didn't get…enough recharge last night."

"Recharge…you've been reading too many fan fictions…" She stated before dragging me out of the room. I was about to yell at her for touching me with her filthy, disgusting servos, but I snapped my mouth shut. This was not 'my' body.

We came into another room and a delicious smell hit my nose receptors, yet it was a lot stronger than what I thought it would be. It seems human senses were a lot more delicate than ours, but we could control what we smelled and pick out more than what they did. Theirs seemed to pick up everything as a whole, not separately.

After getting a plate of those so called pancakes, I watched the girl out of the corner of my optic and once she had that hunk of stuff on it and what appears to be some sauce, I copied her ways. It was when I was putting that hunk of smooth, yellowish stuff on it did the girl look at me funny.

"Abby, you don't…eat your pancakes with butter…"

"Oh…" I stated, blinking in slight confusion on what butter was. "I guess not…" It was then that she glared at me and I couldn't help but glare right back with my signature one. She startled me when she moved back swiftly and leaned over the table and into my face.

"What's my name." she simply said while moving too close for comfort. I remained silent with a blank look on my face and she inhaled sharply.

"Your favorite food? Color? Animal?" She furrowed her brows before finally blurting out something else. "Who's the guy at school you kissed?"

I blinked and then my face scrunched up at the thought of kissing another male, especially a squishy male. "What the pit… I would never kiss someone from the same gender, let alone a male squishy!"

She remained silent before I realized my mistake. I gave away my position and my true gender. Primus.

"What. Did. You. Do. With. Abby?" she snarled out while suddenly lunging across the table we were at. We fell heavily to the floor and I gasped at the fact that she would suddenly attack her own friend without thought.

"Hey, Wait a klik, Primus! I didn't do anything! I went into recharge last night and then I came about to this!"

She stopped all movement before seeming to brighten at something, other than having me pinned uncomfortably to the floor.

"What's your name?" she questioned while standing up. I pushed myself up, feeling odd because my body ached. These humans were too vulnerable, too delicate for their own good.

"My designation is Sunstreaker, fleshy."

She stared at me before her eyes suddenly rolled up and into the back of her head. She then collapsed upon the ground, seeming to hit her head, which had me cringing. That was going to hurt. Plus I have a human with no name that just decided to glitch on me. Truthfully, I'm surprised that I haven't glitched yet.


	3. Bullet

**Disclaimer: Plot and OOC's mine nothing more**

**Review Please –Rating will go back to M**

Catapilla1: Thank you for the review :) And I have lots planned for poor Sunny and Abby

Menehune: Oh the horrors for Sunny LOL

Lorna Roxen: Thanks for the review and more shall be coming. It might start off slow, but things need to get settled before I can fully have them explore the situation that they are it XD

Chapter 3: Bullet (Abby)

* * *

><p>"Ratchet, I really don't know what happened to him to make him glitch! One klik he's up and looking around and then the next, he's glitching."<p>

"Go get some energon Sideswipe. I'll COM you when Sunstreaker is Functional."

As soon as I heard a door open and shut, I let out a sigh. I had woken up a couple of minutes ago, but refused to open my eyes to see if it had all been a dream. Seems like it wasn't a dream after all. Finally opening my eyes, I noticed the white ceiling above me and sighed once again.

I really didn't want to deal with everything that was going to be sent my way. I was just not in the mood, but I needed to get it over with. I then tried to sit up, but I groaned as my head swam. Something clanked and I tried to pull back in surprise when a face appeared right in front of my face.

"Ah, Sunstreaker, what in the pit happened to you? I get an emergency call from your Twin about you glitching as soon as you came out of recharge!"

I looked at the one in front of me for a second before blinking and sighing. This must be Ratchet. Still looks the same from when he was in the first movie, yellow and red, not lime green. How did I end up here, much less in Sunstreaker's body?

'Ra-," I stopped, feeling odd with a guys voice, especially one that had a robotic undertone to it, yet I continued. "Ratchet… Is it possible to…um…"

"Spit it out already Sunstreaker. I don't have all day." Ratchet snapped, sending a slight glare at me. Seems the twins really weren't his favorite patients after all. I cringed back, which Ratchet caught and suddenly fell silent.

"I'm...," I murmured, looking away and fiddling with my hands, which were no longer made of flesh. "I'm not Sunstreaker…in a way…"

His optics shuttered and then he sat in a chair that was close by. He and I stared at one another for a couple of minutes before I looked away.

"Please tell me this is all a joke. A prank that you and your brother set up."

I looked back up at him and shook my head. " I really wish it was…but no." I said with a sigh. I really didn't know what to do. I also hoped that Ratchet didn't think Sunstreaker all of a sudden went insane. What happened to Danny and why was I here anyways? Suddenly, the chain mail came to mind and I glared at the ground.

Figures, I pay attention to all the others and so many more that I missed the real one and messed up the wish. I rubbed a hand over my face, feeling Ratchet's gaze continuously burning upon my frame. I could tell he was trying to figure out something that would explain this situation.

"Look, I really wouldn't have said anything…but I'm not Sunstreaker. I can't act like him, I don't even truly know how to act like him. My personality is kind, caring and somewhat shy."

I watched him rub his head and then look at me. "What is your Designation?" he questioned while still watching me. I think he might have been looking for a way to tell if I was lying.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Abby. But when it comes to me being here, I have no doubt that Sunstreaker must be in my body."

"We'll worry about that in a bit, first we have to get you settled and Optimus Prime, our Leader, will want to speak with you."

I sighed and then threw my legs over the side of the bed. I wanted to see if I could walk, plus maybe put transform into that. I would have been squealing like a fan girl, because I was finally here, but in my current situation, forget it.

Standing was harder than I thought it would have been, I mean, I've been on two legs my whole life, but not in a different body. My balance went to hell when I tried to walk and I tilted dangerously before regaining it. Ratchet, to my embarrassment, seemed absolutely amused with my process, probably putting 'Sunstreaker' in this predicament instead of me. Yet, I could still see some worry hidden away.

The Medical Bay doors opened and a larger bot than Ratchet and I walked in, painted Blue with red flames. I instantly recognized Optimus and I sat down on the bed so I wouldn't fall and make a fool of myself. He gazed at Ratchet and I, both sitting down, looking out of place.

"What is it that you needed, Ratchet?" Optimus questioned and a shiver ran through my frame as he spoke. I glanced at Ratchet and quickly looked down at the ground when he turned toward me.

"It seems we…have a problem Prime." Ratchet sighed while standing and coming up next to me. "I have to give her a check up to see if she's doing alright, but after that we need to sit down and talk."

Prime looked at me with confusion and then turned toward Ratchet. "She? Ratchet, why are you referring to Sunstreaker as a She?"

This time, I spoke out, seeing that I haven't really explained anything in the first place. "Optimus… I am Abby, uh, the best way to explain what happened would be that Sunstreaker and I…swapped bodies?"

Optimus seemed momentarily stunned, unable to fully process what I was saying. When his optics shuttered and came back on, I sighed at the fact that he didn't glitch like I had. He opened his mouth to speak, closing it slightly before finally grasping onto what he was going to say.

"If you are indeed telling us the truth, Abby, then will you please inform us of where your body that holds Sunstreaker is?"

I froze. I hadn't actually had time to think about that. Was my body actually here, in the Transformer's Universe? Was Danny here? Oh God, she has to be panicking by now.

"Yah…I can tell you, but I don't know if my body is in this dimension…which I'll explain." I mumbled and Optimus sighed while Ratchet began to do a check up. When he was finally done, he then gestured for me to follow Prime so we could talk things out. Before we left the room, Ratchet vented and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"What are we going to tell Sideswipe?"

Optimus Prime looked back at both of us with amusement shining in his optics. "The truth, of course."

I groaned and slouched as I walked between the two and out into the abnormally large hallways. Soldiers greeted us, but when they spotted me, they seemed to make a wide arch around me, avoiding my being like the plague. I held my head up though, knowing it was not 'me' that they were weary of, but the one in my control.

Optimus led us to a large door and it slid open, revealing a sitting room with many chairs, the size that would hold the Autobots. Once the three of us were seated, Optimus at the front while Ratchet and I were to the side of him.

"I have decided to tell those that are close to the Autobots and all my bots. A meeting shall commence very soon." Optimus sighed while leaning forwards. I sunk into myself and looked to the side while wringing my hands together.

"I'm sorry for making things harder." I stated, which had both Mechs shaking their heads.

"It's not your fault. The one we can truly be worried about is Sunstreaker… he's not really friendly with humans."

"Wonderful…to add to it, he's in a female's body…" I grumbled while crossing my arms, being careful of the paint, not wanting to get yelled at for scratching his paint job. Both Prime and Ratchet looked amused, seeming to try and not make it obvious of what they thought might be happening.

The doors to the gathering room opened and I looked over, watching as each bot came through that I could name right off the top of my head. Ironhide with Will and Epps, Bumblebee with Sam and Mikaela, Jazz, which made me furrow my invisible brows.

I probably ended up messing up some things by being here. Mudflap and Skids were here in all their glory too. Jolt happened to be the second to last one to arrive and finally Sideswipe came in. He instantly spotted me and quickly scampered over with relief and glee that I was up and moving about.

When he went to greet me, Ratchet held up his hand and made him sit down right away without a word. When everyone was situated and looking at one another in confusion, Optimus Prime stood up and hushed everyone.

"I have gathered you all here in regards to…Sunstreaker." Sideswipe sent a confusing look at me and I felt a nudge at something inside me. It must be their bond link. I hesitantly shook my head at Sides and nodded toward Optimus, who had to quiet everyone down again.

"I am curious as to why, but I believe it is safe to say that Primus has switched a Human Femme soul with Sunstreaker's."

The most common reaction would be everyone erupting into questions, but what had me shooting out of my seat was Sunstreaker's, my supposed Twin, glitching and falling to the floor before anything else could be said. I swear, if there was any more glitching, I was going to have Ratchet reformat them into something obnoxious.


	4. Human Femmes

**Disclaimer: Only OOC's and Plot mine**

Lorna Roxen: I reply to all my reviewers so you're welcome Lol. Now another chapter for poor Sunny

Menehune: I am still laughing on the inside about this whole thing! I was at first thinking about Optimus, but then I was like...no, he wouldn't have must of a reaction. Sunstreaker, who hates squishies was a perfect victim. LOL

Chapter 4: Human Femmes (Sunny)

* * *

><p>I watched as the femme came back from passing out and I vented while running a sevo over my face. She opened her optics and turning her head toward me, seeming to be iffy on even addressing me, like she didn't have the guts to ask if this had been all a dream.<p>

"What is your designation, human?" I ground out, seeing that I had only her for help, so I had to be semi nice to her, if at all. She flinched, realizing that it wasn't a dream and rubbed her optics with the back of her hands.

"Danny. That's my nickname."

I frowned and then simply shrugged it off. She had given me something to call her by anyways.

"Danny…" I mimicked, feeling it roll off my tongue quite oddly. "And I am 'Abby' by the way you kept on referring to me as that." Danny nodded her head and backed up slightly. This was really no a comfortable situation.

"Uh…we should get ready for the day. Your mom was taking us shopping for some clothes anyways."

By my blank stare, I knew by her widening optics that she knew that I didn't know what she meant by saying 'Get ready.' I watched as she groaned and hit the heel of her servo against her forehead.

"Shower, dress, do hair, brush teeth, deodorant, flip flops? Oh God, I am not taking a shower with you Abby!" Danny got out through a panic filled voice.

"Just explain the process." I sneered while trying not to think about bathing in a squishies body. Too many oils, body fluids and so much more!

"Um, shower, there's shampoo and conditioner-labeled. Use it for hair, shampoo first, wash it out really well and then condition it. Make sure to keep your eyes closed or the soaps will burn them. Body soap is labeled too and just scrub your body really good, then rinse and dry off with a towel. We won't bother with shaving instructions today. I think she shaved yesterday I believe."

With that, I was shoved into the bathroom with a pile of clothing and a towel. Once she got the water right and telling me about the knobs, she ran out, slamming the door behind her. Right, now for that shower.

It wasn't so unpleasant, feeling the stress melt off my shoulders because of the warm water, but even though I refused to look at this squishies body, it didn't help that I literally had to run my servos all over because of the wash cloth and having to get all the soap off. Once I was done, I got out of the shower and dried off with a towel. Pulling the fabric of a piece of clothing, I stared at it with confusion. Danny had said something about undergarments.

I felt myself actually flush when I realized that this was to hold femme breasts up. Why, of all Humans did I end up in a FEMME! Once I pulled that odd contraption on, I hooked it and then pulled the bottom one on, finding that so much more uncomfortable. It had a front and a string for the back, I think Danny called it a thong.

Glaring at the undergarments, I then pulled on the jean shorts and a tank top. When I opened up the door, I found Danny sitting on the bed already finished getting ready, her hair damp, but pulled up.

"Alright, pony tail and I am, for once, glad that Abby hates makeup. After we are done with that, we are brushing our teeth and putting on deodorant."

Finished with that whole process, I vented, now finally understanding why human males complain about women taking so long to get ready. There was just too many things they needed to go through just to look nice.

"Sunstreaker?" Danny questioned while looking at me. I tilted my head in her direction and glanced at her. "If you are here…then do you think Abby is there?" Panic welled up in my throat as I never thought about that before. If so, then my body was in someone else's possession. My paint! I swear to Primus if they ruin my paint job, I'll kill them. When my supposed parental unit called us downstairs to get going, I eyed the car with disbelief and looked at Danny. This was new, I wouldn't be actually 'driving'.

The whole way there I was cautiously watching my surroundings, paying attention to details that not many would pay attention to. I didn't need a Decepticon attacking us at any point. I had nothing to defend myself with in the first place. When we arrived at the place that Danny said we would be shopping for clothes, I hissed as I climbed out of the vehicle, not liking such a crowed place.

A sudden grin came over Danny's face and I furrowed my brows while looking at her with questioning optics.

"I think we should try out the dress area."

'Dress?' I thought while my lips pursed as I looked at Danny curiously. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it sounded?

I was brooding in the changing room. I take back what I had said in the parking lot. This was ten times worse than anything I have ever dealt with. Dresses were so uncomfortable and I just felt weird, feeling so exposed underneath the dress. I mean, really? Human femme's walked around with nothing but undergarments in a dress?

I quickly stripped and pulled on my original clothing before walking out and demanding Danny with a serious face that we were done. She cackled while looking at my glaring optics and then shrugged, suddenly stopping when a large grumble came from my stomach.

"Why is my stomach making noises?" I questioned, putting a hand over it and glaring down at it. Danny burst out laughing and I sent another glare at her.

"Frag you!" I hissed and her optics widened before a sly grin crossed her face.

"When and where?"

My train of thought stopped and then I felt my cheeks reddened as she turned it on me. "That's not what I mean!" I snarled while throwing my servos up in the air.

"I know, just messing with you. Anyways, you're hungry, I'm hungry, let's go eat." She stated and turned, grabbing my hand and dragged me off.

By the time we actually got back to the house, I was ready to call it quits and actually keel over. Human femmes and shopping for hours on end was not my thing.

I collapsed on the couch and Danny eyed my figure, which was sprawled out. She then sighed and I suddenly spooked her by blurting out something that was on my processor.

"Where are we, human?"

She tilted her head and then realized what I meant. "Just outside Mission City…"

I froze, seriously, we were this close to the Autobots base and I never knew it? I would have to convince Danny that we needed to go and find them, unless they were already searching for me, uh, well, Abby's body.

"Hey Sunny?"

I stiffened and then whirled around on Danny with fury in my optics. No one, no one calls me that other than Sideswipe! "Don't call me That!" I snarled and glared down on her, not realizing that I actually had stood up in my rage. She just sat there calmly and then started laughing. Was this Squishy insane?

"You're just like how we predicted! This is actually awesome. I get to torment you with female situations and you can't do shit about it!"

My processor seemed to catch a hold of something and then I narrowed my optics. "Predicted…it sounds like you know about me, the Autobots." I glared even harder as she shut her mouth and seemed to have gone silent.

"Human, tell me now, how do you know about us?"

"Um…well," Danny stuttered, stumbling over her words, not realizing just how she had given herself away. "Abby and I come from a different dimension… one where you all are in movies and cartoons…"

I was about to call her out on her lie, but then I stopped. She could possibly be telling me the truth and when they came into our dimension, it must have triggered something and switched her best friends soul with mine. I rubbed my head, things were just too complicated. Suddenly I remembered what she said and I glared at her once again.

"Human, what do you mean by femme situations? It couldn't possibly be that bad."

She stared at me and then burst out laughing, snorting in the process and I started to actually fidget on the spot, not something I did at all.

"Human females deal with Monthly Periods, PMSing, and so many other things. I can't wait to see you deal with your first month!"

"Monthly Periods? What?" I questioned and she laughed all the harder. Tears were actually streaming down her face and I started to worry about this. It couldn't be that bad, really.

"Females release an egg every month, maybe two or three, but when they do not become fertilized, the females body cleanses itself. We deal with cramps and then spend a week bleeding, getting rid of what's not being used."

I furrowed my brows. Female reproduction organs really confused me. It's not like I will willingly spend time searching this stuff up.

"How can you possibly bleed for a week without no cuts, wounds?"

Her face became blank and then she burst out into another fit of giggles. I was getting frustrated and she was wearing down on my very thin temper.

"You've gone pee yet?" and my look told her I had no idea what the word was. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Lubricated?"

"Oh…ya?" I murmured while my cheeks slightly flared.

"Well, that's where the blood comes out of."

Oh Primus, I was going to die. Did femmes really deal with this? Oh no, I was going to be release bodily fluids for a week! No, no, no! Disgusting!

"Oh, that is sick! You humans don't know enough when it comes to releasing so many bodily fluids!" I stated while getting off the couch and shivering in disgust. I actually squirmed and whined about the fact that I was going to deal with this one way or another. My cheeks were beyond red and I wanted to curl up and actually vent out my frustration in some way. My life is slag.


	5. There is no plan Or is there

**Disclaimer: Own only OOC's and Plot Rating will go back to M**

Menehune: Lol that actually had me laughing to the point of tears with the bathroom situation. As for Abby, I'm trying to make it interesting, but she's a little difficult, seeing that I have not had enought time to get to 'know' her.

Alright, I feel that this could have had more being put into it, but my head hurts and that damn BUG outside is pissing me off! I have very sensitive hearing and all of a sudden that things buzzing away and killing me!

**Please Review: I want feedback, no Flames tho **

**At least five reviews just to get me more motivated XD**

Chapter 5: There is no plan Or is there. (Abby)

* * *

><p>So here I was, sitting with Sideswipe passed out and everyone else looking at me like I had two heads. Ratchet said that Sideswipe would be fine and after a couple of earth minutes, he would be coming back around. True to his word, Sides, who's head had been laid in my lap, started to come back from the land of the dark.<p>

His optics flickered on and when they were bright and focused on me, he grimaced and groaned. I could see confusion in his look and he didn't look like he believed everything that happened before he had passed out.

"Please tell me that this is all just some joke for us arguing the other night?"

I blinked at that information. They had an argument? Well, that might have actually helped with the process of switching, but no one would be able to prove it. Especially not me. The room was silent and I gave him a sympathetic look while shaking my head.

"Sorry…but I'm Abby, not…Sunstreaker."

He gave me a wary look and I sighed while hesitantly letting my hand rest against his cheek. He flinched a little and I pulled back, not wanting him to hate me for something that I had no control over. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up, finding it to be Optimus.

"I would like you to explain what you mentioned before, about your body."

I sighed and then nodded while letting my hands drop away from Sides so he wouldn't feel too uncomfortable. He then sat up, shifting so he was watching me with an intense gaze that felt like it pierced my very being.

"I am from another Dimension of sorts. To my friend and I, you are all just in movies and cartoons. You never existed in real life. The…ideas of 'what ifs' went through our minds if we all of a sudden came to your dimension, but we thought it was impossible.

Next thing you know, I'm waking up in Sunstreaker's body and I believe he's in mine, which is female, but the question remains, are they actually in this dimension, or still in mine."

Once again, the bots around us began to murmur and I sighed while catching Sideswipe's optic. I could tell by his look that he wanted to blame me for everything, but I could also tell that it wasn't him to just go and start pointing fingers at someone.

"Everyone!" Optimus called out, causing silence to rush throughout the room. "I am sending Abby and Sideswipe to go and get her…self and her friend. I need someone else to go with them as backup."

Everyone remained quiet and I looked around with slumped shoulders, thinking that they did not believe in what I had said. I was suddenly startled when a radio sounded throughout the room.

"_Tonight, hey, oh, here I am and here we go, Life's waiting to begin._"

It was Bumblebee, playing a song and I smiled lightly as he stepped forward, volunteering to go with my twin and I. Sam seemed wary of him volunteering and Mikaela rolled her eyes as she pulled him back down and into his seat. It was up to their guardian, not them. They were going to stay on base so it wouldn't bring more worry to Bee.

"Thank you Bumblebee." I murmured and Bee dipped his head toward me, his antennae moving up and down in curiosity. When everyone was dismissed and began to go separate ways, we were informed that we would be leaving tomorrow morning to go on the retrieval mission.

After everyone was gone, Sideswipe fully turned toward me and his optics narrowed slightly before I felt that nudging once again inside me. I shivered at the odd feeling and then looked at Sideswipe in confusion.

"What are you doing? I understand that you two have a sibling bond but-," I was cut off when Sideswipe moved closer to me and the nudging became even stronger while I stared into his ever gazing optics that held wonder and questioning.

Slowly, I willed the block that was up and keeping the nudging at bay, away, and I was then flooded with a wave of utter confusion, worry and so many more pure emotions. I couldn't sift through them each as I kept getting hit with a new one after a new one. As soon as it started, Sideswipe pulled back and stared at me with a look that I could not identify.

"Sunny's spark is not there…yet there is a spark thrumming throughout his body…" he murmured and my optics grew wider at that statement.

"Wait, another spark? Not possible, I'm a human female; I can't possibly have a spark!" I stuttered while slamming that block back up. Since they were twins, they still had a bond, but it was different since I was currently the host of Sunstreaker's body.

I watched as Sides seemed to accomplish the eye rolling and he then turned and headed out of the large room. With nothing else to do and not knowing where everything was, I quickly followed behind him.

Once again many people avoided me, saying hello to Sideswipe but ignoring me after that. "I take it Sunstreaker really hates humans…" I grumbled and I distinctly heard Sideswipe chuckle.

"You have no idea. To think that he is now in a femme's body, as you said, he's not going to fair well."

"We'll get him back Sideswipe. I don't plan on staying in his body if I have a say. I would like mine back very much."

"Let's just hope he doesn't chew your head off first, as humans say."

I frowned while I followed Sideswipe into a room that I had woken up in when I first found out where I was. Wonderful, looks like they actually do share a room and a very large bed. I sighed and looked at the paintings, seeing a lot of them revolved around plant life and landscapes. Who would have ever thought that Sunstreaker had a thing for such beauty on Earth?

I was brought out of my staring when Sideswipe waved a hand in front of my face and I blinked before sighing. These were going to be the oddest days of my life.

I then turned and stated something about going to wander off and Sideswipe gave me a confused look before I disappeared out the door. Walking around, I nodded to a couple of passing Soldiers, getting more than one odd look from them.

It was obvious that Sunstreaker did something that got most of the humans to be weary of him. I came to a stop when I passed a doorway with a lot of noise and turning back around, I peaked in and stared in surprise.

It was a gathering area and I found many of the bots from earlier and a couple groups of humans interacting. I then spotted Bumblebee and he grinned while waving me over toward him and his charges. I hesitantly walked through the door and stopped as many optics and eyes fell upon me, causing most to stop midway in their stories. I felt my cheek plating heat up and I looked away while heading for Bee, keeping my head up in dignity.

"Hello Bumblebee." I stated while I came upon the group.

"_Alo, Salute_." Bumblebee called out over the radio with the song Dragostea Din Tei. I grinned, remembering how I always use to listen to that song. Sam and Mikaela looked at the two of us and I could tell that they were iffy on me actually being someone else. They must have tried interacting with Sunstreaker and only got an insult or something.

"Look…I don't know your past experience with this Mech, but I want you to know that I am human, in mind and soul and I am a female. Even with Sunstreaker's shell holding me currently, that doesn't change who I am."

Mikaela suddenly smiled and stood up, gesturing for me to pick her up. I looked at Bee, hesitant and when he nodded, I bent down and offered my hand to her. It was odd, feeling Mikaela, a human, settle in my palm and I brought her close to me, fearing that I would accidently drop her.

"So, how does it feel, being in a body that's not yours?" she questioned, looking at me with genuine interest. I snorted, causing some Soldiers, once again, to look at me funny. I grimaced and then ignored them, not caring anymore.

"Oh boy, let me tell ya. I passed out, well, glitched in their terms the first moment I realized what had happened. It feels weird, but I can get use to it. As for Sunstreaker in a Females body, I don't know."

The group burst out laughing and I couldn't help but grin. I was somewhat worried about my body anyways. I mean, I liked the twins and one of them was controlling my body. Then a sudden thought hit me. How was he going to deal with showers and going to the bathroom. If he ends up killing my body, I was going to put paint thinner on his frame.


	6. Stupid Fleshies

**Disclaimer: I own only OOC's and plot**

The Result of Squffie: Thanks for the review, loved it too lol.

Thanks for those that have added this on their story alerts and such, and thus here is another one cause I had nothing better to do and wanted to torment Sunny some more, XD

Chapter 6: Stupid Fleshies

**Reviews peoples, pretty please with a cherry on top?**

* * *

><p>My nose twitched at the sweet smell wafting throughout the house and I felt my mouth start to water. Disgust instantly welled inside my gut as this fleshlings body created more bodily fluids just by smell alone. Plus learning that humans swallowed their own saliva all the time had my tanks flipping.<p>

Danny interrupted my train of thought and gestured for me to get up and follow her. Grumbling and cursing at her over energized personality, I got up and walked into the kitchen, slamming into a wall of delicious flavor. My interest peaked then, for I had never smelled something so good, plus I couldn't eat in my normal state

. To think that humans had to eat all the time to survive. Yet some of the things I've had so far were pretty good. I don't understand how they even make half of the things they do. Like meatloaf, or those really interesting desserts that they serve, which I have yet to eat because Danny was adamant on making me eat brownies first. Whatever the frag brownies were.

"I baked brownies! I thought that…well…all you guys eat is energon and then I thought, what the heck, might as well get you to see why we humans love food. Especially sweets."

With that, a square the size of my palm was thrust into my hand and I looked at it with narrowed eyes before bringing it up to my face and inspecting it. Danny looked at me with amusement in her optics, but I didn't care.

She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, seeing that I was not human by birth and was suddenly thrust into a body that was not my own. Finally, with blunt teeth, which killed my glossa if I bit it, I sunk into it and almost moaned at the pure bliss that exploded over my taste buds, which I had been told they were called. Now I understand why the Soldiers complained about not getting really good food all the time.

"This is…quite good." I stated, sucking up my pride and actually starting to enjoy the simple pleasures of human food. I could find so many things to complain about, but right now, I think my favorite thing about them is their sense of taste. Maybe humans aren't so bad.

After finishing the piece that had been handed to me, my optics suddenly flickered to the odd creature that landed on my arm. I had spotted it flying around while I was eating, but now that it was currently settled on my arm, I couldn't help but furrow my brows.

Curiosity hit me, having never thought of anything smaller than a human could be so ugly. I only thought humans were pests, but this, this was definitely a pest. A squeal left me as I felt a sting and Danny slammed her hand down on the creature.

"Sunstreaker…that was a mosquito…they drink our blood." She stated while I stared in horror at the smeared blood on my arm. It had parts of the mosquito, as Danny just stated, sitting in the blood, all smashed into small bits and pieces with its broken wings and legs sticking up.

"Primus, get it off, it's disgusting! Human fluids are on me, oh eww, frag! Pest guts are mixed in it too! My tanks aren't handling this well!" I freaked while holding my arm out and searching for something to wipe it off with. Danny burst out laughing while handing an odd towel to me and I didn't hesitate to scrub furiously, wiping away the fluids and that mosquito.

"It's going to itch too…Bacteria from them infect the skin and irritate it, which causes it to become itchy… Oh, and do you know that human skin is actually an Organ?" Danny chirped and I froze as she stated this whole thing. I stopped scrubbing at my arm and stared at my now covered body that was full of skin. That's just gross.

"And when humans start to get too warm, they sweat to keep their bodies cool?"

I think that so called brownie is going to come right back up my throat. "Human, are you having fun tormenting me?" I snarled while eying her with dislike as of right now. She was making my life a living Pit! And it makes it worse that she's from another Dimension and knows things about all of us, including me!

Before anything else could be said between the two of us, Abby's, aka my parental unit, walked into the kitchen with a frown upon her face.

"Abigail Rain Cross, what have I told you about keeping your bed made!" she snapped.

My processor stopped for a second. Abigail? I thought my bodies name was Abby. What happened here?

I opened my mouth and nothing came out, but I sighed in relief when Danny saved me from the wrath of Abby's mother. I really didn't know how to deal with situations like this. War, yes, dealing with parental units wrath, no.

"Sorry Mrs. Cross, I pushed Abby out of the room too fast to help me make brownies."

She looked at Danny and then she sighed before looking back at me with an apology in her eyes. "Sorry Abby, didn't mean to yell at you, just make sure you make your bed when you go back upstairs."

I nodded, not trusting my voice as of right now. I was tempted to snap right back at her, but I knew that would get me in pit of a lot of trouble. I didn't even know how well their relationship was with one another. She then walked out of the kitchen and disappeared before I turned on Danny.

"Abigail?" I sneered while glaring at the girl. Danny shrugged sheepishly and then sighed while rubbing the back of her head.

"She hates her real name, so we all call her Abby. I think she's determined to have her name actually changed to that when she's old enough…" Danny mumbled while looking off in a different direction.

I then sighed and headed for the stairs to attempt to make this bed. I didn't need more slag thrown at me. I mean, yes, I was still myself, but Danny and I didn't need more people actually knowing that I was not exactly Abby.

At some point during the day, I was sitting outside on the porch swing with Danny, who held two glasses with an odd yellow thing draped on one side of the glass.

She handed it to me and I shivered at the sudden touch of coldness that came from the glass. Looking at the yellow thing curiously, I then looked at Danny and she gestured for me to eat it, seeing that hers was already gone except for the think yellow part. I guess they don't eat that.

I sunk my blunt teeth into it and I pulled it away with a disgusted slash scrunched up face as the sourness hit my mouth. I quickly took a sip of the water and glared at Danny while holding the object out in front of us.

"What the Pit is this thing? It tastes like slag!"

Danny couldn't hold the laughter in any longer and she doubled over, spilling her water all over me and I shrieked as it hit my skin.

"You should have seen your face when you bit into it! Priceless! Oh Primus!" she gasped out while holding her sides as I glared down at the water dripping down my legs. Luckily I was wearing shorts, so none of my outer skinwear was wet. Though those flip flops did get somewhat wet and slippery, which made me sneer at the feeling it gave off.

Her sudden laughter was cut short when she gasped and harshly drew in a breath while clutching at her chest. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but I doubled over in pain as my chest began to hurt too.

Could something be wrong with my spark? No, it was heart for humans, but then why would Danny be having problems? As suddenly as it came, it disappeared and I took in a shaky breath. Great, something new to be worried about. As we sat in silence, trying to figure out what was wrong, I watched with wide optic as three cars pulled off the street and down the long driveway that they had.

Yet, what truly got me going was the fact that one was a Camaro and the other two were Lamborghini's.

Bumblebee, Sideswipe…and me.

I stood up quickly and with fury written all over my face, I stormed down the stairs to the porch and began my trek toward my body. The tension rose and I couldn't hold back the anger that was building up inside of me with each step. This fleshling had no right taking over my body!

Danny suddenly pulled me to a stop and sent a glare at me. I quickly snapped my arm out of her hold and began a stare down with my body, knowing the one controlling it was currently staring at me too.

"The frag are you doing in MY body!"

It felt odd, having my voice answer me right back.

"I should ask you the same Sunstreaker."

My voice was calm, collected and it almost sounded like the one that answered was shying away from my outburst. I thrust that idea away and sneered.

"Give me my body back!" I snapped, taking a step forward and I halted when an electrified current ran throughout my body and I shivered, watching as my real body shook violently. With a sharp pain shooting through my head, I blinked when I suddenly could hear someone else's thoughts.

"The fuck is he blaming this on me? I didn't to shit!"

I grasped my head and cried out while glaring at my frame. "Get the frag out of my head!" and with that, a mental block came down on the new bond that was created.

Just fantastic. I was in a femmes body, a femme was in my body, we just established some sort of connection so we can hear one another's thoughts and now we have to deal with each other all the more. This was not my day, not my week.


	7. Really Now

**Disclaimer: Plot and OOC's mine that's all**

The Result of Squffie: The base is going to have a ball with mini femme Sunstreaker

Menehune: Lovely relationships can't go good without the hatred, makes them fall all the harder XD

Kellyviolinthebest: Hope to bring more laughter in the future :)

Chapter 7: Really Now

* * *

><p>So Sideswipe had pulled me out of recharge with a harsh stab over the bond link, causing me to bolt up and yelp at the same time. Once I registered everything around me, I turned to look at him in confusion and he gestured for me to get up.<p>

"Come on, Bee said that we needed to get an early start."

Lovely. I thought while starting my process of getting up. It was the early start that led me to be sitting right outside my home, getting cussed at by Sunstreaker himself, in my body. I was beyond livid that he was putting the blame on me and when we established that connection, I wanted to keel over and just die right there. It's already a pain in dealing with being in a different body.

Rolling my internal eyes, I then swung open my passenger side door and I hissed at the fragger that was not on my good side right now.

"Get in."

Sunstreaker hesitated and finally, he climbed into the passenger's side, careful of not tracking dirt into his interior with my brand new shoes that I have yet to even get the pleasure of wearing yet. With a sharp click, I slammed the passenger's door closed and almost laughed in pleasure that I made Sunstreaker flinch. When Danny just stood there, I rolled down the window, letting my voice travel out to her.

"I believe Bee would gladly allow you to sit in his interior, instead of these two fussy Mechs."

"Hey, I'm not fussy!" Sideswipe called out while his passenger door flew out and hit my driver's side. I cringed at the slight pain that it actually made me experience before a high pitched squeal had me wanting to transform and cover my ears.

"Sides! My paint!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Damn it Sunny, watch the ears!"

"Don't fragging call me Sunny!"

Over all the yelling, I picked up Danny murmuring to Bumblebee as she had her hand on his hood.

"And I thought I was strange…"

Silence fell upon all of us and I growled while sinking lower on my axels. "Danny, please go get a large duffle bag and pack what is necessary. As much clothing as you can also…" She nodded and booked back into the house before I groaned when my mother came out and eyed all of the cars. Her gaze then fell upon my original body and I stiffened. Sunstreaker really didn't know how badly my mother and I fought all the time. Yes, she seemed nice and all, but when it comes to my mom and I's attitude, which was the same, we would butt heads.

"Abby, where the hell did these cars come from?"

Sunstreaker stiffened and I snickered over the radio as he realized that he actually had to confront my mother.

"Well…uh…" and he drew a blank. I don't blame him either, my mother was the devil in a woman's body.

"Just tell her that it's your boyfriends and his friend's cars." I hissed so she wouldn't hear me. Sunstreaker was about to turn and give me another fit before he remembered who was in front of him.

"It's my…boyfriends and his friend's cars…" the way Sunstreaker scrunched up my bodies face was hilarious.

I almost lost control of my voice when my mother heard boyfriend out of my bodies mouth. I've never dated or kissed a boy in my entire seventeen years of life and here I was, in a way, claiming that I had a boyfriend.

My mother's mouth fell open and she then closed it before opening it again.

"Where is he?" she suddenly got out. I internally cursed and then nudged at the new link with Sunstreaker. He quickly opened it and I quickly attacked the opening.

"Do you guys have Holoforms?"

"Ya…"

"How do I activate it?"

He remained silent and I almost revved the engine when he just told me that you had to will it. I took a chance and when my mom turned back toward the house to see Danny walking out of the house with a duffle bag, I activated the holoform with slight difficulty.

"Danny, did you know that Abby had a boyfriend? And why do you have a large bag packed?"

I spotted Sideswipe's and Bee's holoforms appear, leaning against Sideswipe's alt. mode. My mother turned back and her eyes widened as she spotted the three gorgeous guys that were standing there. She looked at me, eyeing me up and down like I was going to steal her daughter away for the rest of her life.

"Abby…may I know who this is?" my mother questioned while Danny quickly took the opening and threw the duffle bag into Bee's car and quickly slid in the passenger's seat.

"Hello Mrs. Cross, I'm Ryder, it's nice to meet you."

"Uh huh…I expect my daughter home by eleven." She stated before turning around and walking back inside the house, forgetting all about Danny.

"Boyfriend? Boyfriend!" Sunstreaker sneered while glaring at me. I leaned down in the holoform and rolled my eyes while flipping him off.

"At least we didn't have to kiss to prove it!"

That shut him up pretty quickly. Plus, talk about awkward meeting with my mother and her not knowing anything. Sighing, I pulled out, allowing Bumblebee to pull ahead of me and Sideswipe stayed behind me so that we created a line.

Sunstreaker remained silent and as we continued driving, I couldn't help the bout of jealousy that went through me as I spotted Danny talking with Bee's holoform. Obviously they were having a good conversation for they were both smiling widely.

"Do you talk, at all?" I grumbled out of the radio and I sighed when Sunstreaker sent a pissed off glare my way.

"Why should I speak to someone that took my body from me?" he sneered while looking away and out the window. The holoform, which I had to concentrate in keeping up, suddenly fizzled out of existence and I purposely swerved so I almost hit a mailbox. Sunny squealed and held onto the door handle really tightly, trying to keep in his seat and also about me almost hitting and ruining his paint.

"It's not my fault that your Deity has plans for us." I mumbled while righting myself back out. "Maybe if we are stuck like this for a while, I'll talk with Ratchet about getting a new paintjob, maybe neon blue?"

I watched the muscles in my bodies neck clench and I snickered as my eyes narrowed. It's odd seeing your body from a different perspective.

"You will do no such thing." He snapped and I snickered even louder.

"Only if you realize that I had nothing to do with switching us."

He remained silent and glared out the window before heavily sighing and nodded his head. "Fine. But you do anything at all to ruin my paint, I'll make sure you suffer when we go back to normal."

I gulped, that's a lovely thing to look forward to to getting my body back. In my sudden distraction, I almost rear ended Bumblebee and hit the brakes, causing Sunstreaker to fly forward and hit the dash. I flinched from the feel of my body hitting against the dash and I almost started laughing when Sunstreaker pulled away with a bloody nose.

"Oh my Primus, get it off, ouch! It hurts, what the Frag!" Sunstreaker complained and glared headlong at the dash while trying to keep the blood from going anywhere else.

It stained the dark blue shirt that he was wearing and when some of the blood plopped onto my seat, I shivered at the warm slickness of it. Sunstreaker squealed and quickly wiped it off, not wanting any of our disgusting bodily fluids on it.

"Tilt your head up and hold the bridge of your nose!" I cried out as his hands became slick with blood. Quickly opening a COM link, I found Bumblebee and sent him a message that we needed a towel and Danny quickly. After that, I watched as my friend came tumbling out of the car with a small wash cloth and came running for us.

Opening the passenger's door, Danny stopped and watched in amusement as Sunstreaker tried stopping the bleeding, yet was cussing at the same time how disgusting this whole situation was. To think that Humans leak not only snot from their noses, but blood when it was injured.

Danny placed the towel over his nose and she sighed. "We're never getting to the base alive…"


	8. Connections

**Disclaimer: I own only OOC's and plot nothing more : Sorry for the delay, I am helping my mother and sisters move into the new apartment, so I've been there all week, painting, scrubbing the floors, cleaning that I've come home and took a shower before passing out in bed, not even touching electronics...**

Menehune: There shall be a lot of squealing in this story XD. And love the girl comment LOL.

Metalatron-she-lives: Thanks for the review and I shall try making the chapters a bit longer.

AutobotBee117: As for the bot/human relationship, I did forwarn people of humans turning into bots, but before that happens, there shall be sort of a relationship with Bot/human. As for the changing, there will be a reason, not just a sudden, OMG You died and are now a Bot. It also has nothing to do with the AllSpark or Matrix. Thanks for the review though :)

BornWithTheSupercell: Thank you for the review/comment :)

The Result of Squffie: I'm attempting to make it interesting lol. hopefully it stays that way and the Body Switch shall be lasting for a while. I need to make Sunstreaker live like a human and learn like a human. Its not as easy as it looks and its not fun. LOL

Chapter 8: Connections (Sunny)

* * *

><p>Here I had thought that humans were wimps when it came to bloody noses, but now that I actually received one, I wanted to curse at each throb of pain that went through my bloody nose. My processor was in pain from hitting the dash and I was getting a little squeamish as a couple of drops hit my seat.<p>

Just what I needed, human bodily fluids leaking inside my interior. The towel that Danny had given me was quite small and it was slowly building up with blood and I feared that I would keep losing all that red fluid from Abby's body. What would happen if I were to run out of it? Great, the one time I needed the internet and it was not at my disposal. This just made the human saying 'you don't know what you got till it's gone,' all the more true.

I twitched as the radio suddenly came on and I glared at it before reaching out and shutting it off. There was a whine of the engines and then the radio switched back on. I felt my optic twitch and I then shut it back off.

On

Off

On

Off

On

"Will you fragging quit it? I don't want that on!" I snapped while shutting it off once again. The inside of the car remained silent and I sighed out in relief at the welcoming feeling. It was nice just sitting here without a sound- the radio turned on full blast, causing me to scream out in surprise and slam the back of my head on the headrest.

My bloody nose had finally stopped, luckily, and I flinched when it jarred my still sore nose. I don't think I'm going to survive being in this body for long. Hopefully Hatchet might be able to do something for us.

I felt a probe at the bond in my mind and I slammed it shut, not wanting to deal with Abby right now. I already occupied her body, I don't need her mind in my processor all of a sudden. A spike of anger situated throughout my mind and I flinched when a feeling of thorns decided to attack my processor.

My whole body convulsed from the odd and harmful feeling and I was left breathing hard as I tried to send the same feeling back. When nothing happened, I sneered and crossed my arms over my chest, feeling odd when Abby's breast's got in the way. I grumbled about that and glared out the window as we drove down a road that would lead us back to the base. I was not looking forward to dealing with everyone on base.

The radio was suddenly interrupted and I sighed in relief until someone else started to talk, yet I slouched in my seat when I realized that it was Sideswipe.

"Hey Sunstreaker, how is everything?"

I leaned forward, glad to be hearing from my twin and not even thinking that we were being listened to, I smirked and answered him back.

"Well, considering being stuck in a Human femme's body, I would say everything is…peachy…"  
>Sideswipe laughed and then I grumbled as I listened to him.<p>

"You're picking up human slang too!" Sideswipe gasped out and I stopped my train of thought as that horror suddenly sprung up in my processor. There was no way I was going to allow myself to pick up human slang. What did I even say that had to deal with slang anyways? Maybe he was saying that I was acting more human? No, it couldn't be, I mean, even though I'm in a human body, it doesn't mean that I was picking up their speech. Was I?

I noticed that after Sideswipe left, the radio didn't turn back on and it left me furrowing my brow as I tried to think of something that would render Abby silent. I didn't do anything to cause her to go quiet, but then again, why am I even worrying about that. It's not my problem to deal with.

We spent most of the whole car ride from then on in silence and I couldn't help the odd feeling that seemed to creep over me. I could feel an emotion slipping through the bond, yet I couldn't make it out, just having enough filtering through to know that she was having a hard time with hiding her emotions. Our silence was suddenly interrupted as squealing reached my ears and I turned, letting my mouth drop open when a couple of 'Con's came into view.

"Slag." I shouted while Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Abby skidded to a halt. There were at least five Decepticon's and I doubted Abby could actually fight. I scrambled out the door that had opened and I quickly made my way to Danny, who looked panicky.

"Sunstreaker, go with the humans!" Sideswipe shouted while looking at Abby and I scowled. Obviously Sideswipe called my body by its regular name because he didn't want the 'Con's finding out. I watched as Abby transformed and the look on her face was of determination and stubbornness.

Oh Primus no. She was not going to fight, was she? I quickly let the block from the bond lift and I allowed myself to urgently slam against her own, mentally. She flinched and I felt relief that she actually allowed it to disperse.

"Let's go, you don't know how to fight!" I cried out while glaring up at her. She shuttered her optics and I groaned, feeling odd at looking up at my body and trying to get it to move, trying to get back in control of it.

"No," she stated over the link. "I'm going to fight and help them."

"But you don't know how to fight!" I snarled and she straightened up even further, squaring her shoulders.

"I will learn then!"

Fragging Femme and her stubbornness. My fists tightened at my sides and my nostrils flared in anger as she continued to stand there with Bumblebee and Sideswipe a little bit further ahead. Just as she was about to move up front with them, something clicked over the link and both of us froze as it made our bodies tingle. What happened now?

Everything became quiet, having luckily been on a back road and it was free of houses. I spotted Danny out of the corner of my optic's, having moved away from my side and was now running for the trees and I actually would have followed if I was able to move.

It was so sudden that I stumbled back and stared into space as my mind seemed to lock with Abby's, only on a different level, going deeper than what the link had originally been.

"What is it?" Abby questioned, suddenly looking at me with worry, seeing that both of us could actually literally read each other's emotions and thoughts now. I swear if this permanently damaged my processor, I was going to murder her slowly and painfully. Just as I finished that thought, Abby glowered at me and I rolled my optics before they widened.

A 'Con was trying to sneak up on her from the side and as a reflex, I pulled back and fell into a fighting stance, momentarily stunned as Abby executed the same exact movements.

"What the hell are you doing Sunstreaker? You should be with Danny. Why am I seeing images of fighting in my mind too?" she shouted in my processor and I looked at her with utter confusion while still paying attention to the 'Con.

"If it isn't Sunstreaker. Why aren't you fighting with your twin?" the 'Con sneered while chuckling. I could feel a sneer making its way onto my face and I eyed Abby while she glowered at the 'Con. It seemed on this base of connection we were on now allowed us to see further into ones processor and access information. Though I highly doubted that she would be able to achieve what took many, many years to fully accomplish.

"Abby, you can't fight!" I screeched in her mind and she refused to look away from the 'Con, who was still taunting her. I could feel the aggravation in her mind, the hate that flowed through her limbs as she continued to stare and it was confusing to separate her emotions from mine. The sudden movement of her lunging forward had me shouting in horror as the 'Con spun out of her reach and slammed a fist into her stomach.

My PAINT! No, worse, my BODY!

Abby grunted and I could feel the pain swimming through her body, the pain from being hit and her first experience with actually being punched in the stomach. I cringed back as I recognized that kind of pain and she wheeled back while glaring at the Decepticon.

"How the hell do you fight them?" she cried out within my processor and I reeled back as she stepped pretty close to me. I glared at her and then looked at the 'Con, who was slightly taller than my main bodies frame.

I wanted to say 'told you so,' but this wasn't the right time and place to do it. Suddenly, an idea came to mind and I grinned, hoping it would work. Sending a mental image on what to do, I felt her curiosity and then acceptance of the plan as she went back into the same battle stance from earlier.

I watched as she feinted right and when the 'Con blocked that way, she went left, just like I sent her, but the 'Con saw through her plan, our plan. He snorted and slammed a fist into Abby's cheek plating and I cringed at the pain that flooded the bond. I wasn't one to show emotions to pain, but it was different when emitted over a bond.

It was like a small, but very sharp and painful stab to the spark. Image after image was sent and some hit, but most were thwarted. I didn't understand why. It was almost like he could predict her movements. It then hit home and I was livid that I didn't see this before.

"Abby, go for a predictable hit." I called out over the bond and she simply sent a rough jab to the chest, through an image that I sent her and we both fell silent as it hit bulls eye. This was just plain ridiculous.

"Again." And she sent another strike, this time surprising all of us, even herself as one of my blades slid out of place and slammed into his chest cavity. Well, that was easy.

My thoughts were interrupted as the now dying 'Con lashed out and hit Abby in her lower abdomen, piercing its sensitive plating and severing cables and such as it passed through her body like butter and out the other side. It was like slow motion as those events happened in seconds of each other and I couldn't even process what happened until it was too late. Both Sideswipe and I froze as pain flared on both sides of our bonds and I crumpled to the ground in utter pain.

A faint feeling came over me and I couldn't help the heaving, emptying my tanks upon the ground. My body was shaking, a stabbing pain flaring in my own abdomen, like it was I, Abby's own body that had been stabbed.

"Sideswipe!" I shrieked while moving to my hands and knees, disgusted at the burning feeling in my throat and the after taste, but I was more worried about her health and mine. It seemed that we were more connected to one another than we first thought.

It was another moment of slow motion as her optics flickered and Bumblebee and Sideswipe finished off the rest of the Decepticon's before they retreated. Danny, who had been hiding and had seen the whole thing, was screaming and running across the small field and out of the woods, determined to make it to her bleeding friend.

"Abby!" Danny cried out, falling next to her large processor and cuddling close to her cheek plating. "Stay with me girl! Come on, you can't leave me like this, remember we promised to be each other's bridesmaid? Please Abby, please!" Danny shrieked as Abby's optics flickered off and I collapsed to the ground, letting the blackness at the edges of my optics take me.


	9. Knee Deep

**Disclaimer: I own only OOC's and Plot. I am also Currently going back and fixing chapters. I have changed the rating to teen for now, but it will go back up to Rated M.**

Dreamer: Thanks for the Reveiw, as for Sunny, he's tough and cold on the outside but underneath, we'll just have to see. Lol

Menehune: Another chapter down and more chapters to come that will deal with Squealing from our favorite ball of sunshine XD

Dark Universe: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you love the story. I'm already planning out things to throw at our squealer!

Chapter 9: Knee Deep (Abby)

* * *

><p>I had thought that I could pull those stupid moves with no consequence. Just like all those characters in books, those in the writings that people did, but here I was, sitting in darkness as pain flowed through my newly acquired body. Sunstreaker was going to be pissed at me injuring his body and ruining his paint.<p>

I just hope he didn't hate me more than he already did. I believed he hated me, but I couldn't be too certain about things. It wasn't my fault that all this happened anyways, well, maybe a little with having gotten rid of that chain letter.

A bright light suddenly flashed and I found myself sitting in a pure white room, the only difference about it, I was in my human form and not in Sunstreaker's body. I literally squealed in delight and started patting my body, running a hand over my face and moving around before a cough interrupted my happiness. Spinning around, I froze when I found said Mech standing a couple feet from me.

"Please don't tell me that you're in my god damned dreams too!" I whined while glaring at him in horror. He shot his signature glare at me and then sat down when all he could see was pure whiteness.

"Don't flatter yourself, fleshy." He snarled and I snorted while looking around once more before I settled down upon the ground too.

"Both of us are currently in a stasis lock. You took quite a hit, and that made me realize just how deep our connection with one another runs."

I gave him an odd look and opened my mouth, but shut it when he rolled his optics at me.

"What I'm saying you stupid fleshy, is that if one of us gets hurt, so does the other. Not too serious, but as an example, you were stabbed through the abdomen and I felt the pain as well, just didn't receive the wound. Now both of us are currently in stasis lock." He sneered and I sighed, knowing that Sunstreaker was probably going to have a grudge against me for the rest of his entire life. Which, I might add, was a long, long time.

"I'm not stupid!" I snapped while huffing. I went to school for a reason, so I could become smarter. That thought literally made a sweatdrop appear on the back of my head like those in Anime. "If what you are saying is true, what would happen if one of us were to die?" I questioned and we both fell silent as that went through both our minds.

"Let's just hope we don't find out." Sunstreaker sneered while glaring down at me. Even sitting wasn't going to make him smaller than me, which was saddening. Standing back up, I hesitantly took a step forward and I winced when his optics fell upon me, watching every single move I made.

Once again I moved closer and he twitched, seeming to be pulling all his body parts that were close to me, further away. I stopped moving and then my face scrunched up in fury.

"Look," I snapped. "You may not like me because I'm human, but that doesn't give you a right to hate me. Come on, I'm controlling your body anyways! So technically I_ am_ a bot! Plus you're being hypocritical since you are _human_ by being in my body!"

I watched said Mech scowl and then grumble to himself about something. I was going to get him to realize that humans were not as bad as they seemed. Even if it was the death of me.

I then started to pace, getting antsy for just being surrounded by whiteness. As time seemed to move on, the more fidgety I got and Sunstreaker seemed to be getting pissed by my constant back and forth movement. I could tell that he was about to crack when I stopped at the odd scene that began to play out.

Sunstreaker's frame, at the edges, started to become faded and with each second, they broke off and disappeared before he was whisked away from this blinding room. I glanced down at my own appendages and furrowed my brows when I realized that it was also happening to me as well.

The flash blinded me and I turned my head to the side, blocking as much light as I could before falling into a frozen state of awareness. I could make out people talking, a machine continuously beeping along with another one that wasn't too far away.

Slowly, my eyes flickered open and I tried to move around, finding it difficult, seeing that I felt a pinching in my abdomen and most of my controls to my body seemed to be disobeying. They just didn't want to work.

"Ratchet, they're both awake!" shouted a Mech that I identified as Sideswipe. His boyish, yet very attractive tone of voice gave him away instantly. I blinked, not realizing that I had thought of him as attractive. Yes, I loved the twins, but this situation was different and right now I couldn't be thinking about that, could I? No, not unless I want Sunstreaker to have blackmail over my head.

Moving slowly, I could make out that I was not in my body anymore and began to mumble to myself as I tried to move my limbs, albeit, not without the pain that seemed to radiate from the movement.

"You two gave us quite a scare. Abby, take it easy, I just repaired some wiring and tubing along with your abdomen armor. As for Sunstreaker, you are doing fine, though rest is highly recommended." Ratchet stated while giving us a meaningful look that was simply stating that we better not go against what he was saying.

I sighed, not looking forward to staying in the Medical bay with Sunstreaker so close by. It was obvious that he has hard feelings on what happened. I was then interrupted from my train of thought as Danny came running through the Medical doors and toward my large form upon the berth.

"Are you alright Abby?" she cried out while gesturing for one of the bots to pick her up and let her onto the berth with me. Ratchet offered her his hand and then set her upon my chassis, which had Sunstreaker suddenly whining and sitting up hastily.

"She'll ruin my paint with her shoes!"

I was one that was shy, not liking to draw attention to myself, yet I had a very bad temper when someone got on my nerves. Sunstreaker seemed to bring the worst out in me for I suddenly snapped, anger having been built up over this whole situation and I suddenly sat up.

Ignoring the sharp pain in my abdomen, I grasped Danny within my hand carefully, and I turned toward Sunstreaker, letting my annoyance and pain filter over the bond we had somehow formed.

"Fuck off _Sunny_!" I snarled while emphasizing and using his hated nickname. "If you so much as mention Paint and ruin in the same sentence again, or anything related to it, I'll personally ask Ratchet to reformat this body into a feminine one with neon pink colors!"

Danny seemed to be staring at me with wide eyes and I watched as the color from my human body, drained from her face. My abdomen started to hurt and I finally laid back down, replacing Danny where she had been before sitting up too quickly. The look of horror and utter panic crossed Sunstreaker's face and that was all it needed before Danny suddenly burst out laughing along with Sideswipe.

"Oh, that was priceless!" Danny shouted through her laughs as she pointed toward Sunstreaker. "Your face! Oh My God!"

"Guess I'll be having a Sister soon." Sideswipe gasped out with bright blue optics staring at his brother. Sunstreaker glared at all of us and simply turned his back to us. My gaze flickered to all of them and then toward Ratchet, who was currently holding back a smug smile. Actually seems like he would have fun making adjustments to Sunstreaker's main body. Suddenly, a thought accrued to me and when everyone fell silent, I asked the question that had been bothering me.

"Ratchet, do all the human soldiers know about, you know, the switch?"

Sideswipe and Danny looked fully at us with curiosity and I could just make out Sunstreaker slightly turn to see what was going on. Ratchet paused and then turned to face me.

"No, they do not. If it is a problem, then I'll-" Danny interrupted him instantly while holding a large grin upon her face.

"No need Ratchet. I believe that the…experience with human _males _will have Sunstreaker understanding us girls a bit more."

We all gazed upon Danny and she looked at me with a shrug. "What? I'll be sure to introduce _her_ to everyone at base as Abby, since you _are _Sunstreaker."

I think I felt actual pity for the poor Mech. Yet he sort of deserved it in a sense. Plus his ego needed to be knocked down a couple of notches. This process would probably scar him, but it wouldn't last long. Everyone was bound to see a sudden likeliness that the new girl had with Sunstreaker's attitude and a sudden difference with Sunstreaker's change of personality.

Actually, now that I think about everything dealing with the Autobots, exactly how far are we in the movies? Are we still going to have to deal with the movies?

I mean, Ironhide was still here, so the third one must have not arrived yet. This was confusing. I didn't know what to think though. Plus I didn't want to ask and then find out it hadn't passed yet and had given them too much information. Also, how much did Danny and I change by being here? Jazz was still alive and they already had a base. I'll think about that later.

"Hey Ratchet, did you figure out if you could switch us back?" Sunstreaker suddenly called out and Ratchet looked at the two of us with a slight frown upon his face.

"I did look into it while you two were out, but I regretfully inform you that there is absolutely nothing I can do. It seems that this was meant to happen, maybe to teach a lesson?"

Both Danny and I groaned at the mentioning of 'Lesson'. In English class, that was all we heard about from those old stories. We would read them and then have to figure out the moral reasoning behind it.

"So what will we have to do?" I piped in with curiosity.

"I suggest spending as much time with each other as possible."

All one could hear outside the Medical Bay was, "WHAT!" from both Sunstreaker and I.


	10. Rolling Along

**Disclaimer: I own only Plot and OOC's**

Rapidfeather: haha, That just sums it up. Thanks for reviewing

Yorushihe: Abby shall suffer in her own ways, eventually. I need to figure things out first haha. Thanks for the review

Dark Universe: Thanks for the review and hopefully I can pull this whole story off. lol

Menehune: We shall see his reaction with his first soldier soon haha. Thanks for reviewing and reading, dealing with my oddness XD

Chapter 10: Rolling Along (sunny)

* * *

><p>I was beyond pissed at the fact that I had to spend more time with Abby and to put more on top of that, I couldn't leave the Medical bay because of how closely our bonds had us tied.<p>

Seems that Ratchet didn't want us going anywhere without the other. He even had the audacity to use his Medic status to overrule us and give the orders that Abby and I were not to go anywhere without the other.

Also, since I wasn't supposed to go anywhere without her, I was forced to spend time with Danny too. I grumbled and rolled over on the berth, trying to find a comfortable position that would allow me to just ignore the two that were talking to one another just a couple of berths away.

Sideswipe was also there, keeping quiet, but I could tell that he wanted to speak, to know what was on my processor. As he continued to stare at me, I felt myself starting to grow edgy and annoyed. I was not something to stare at and be there to amuse one's self. Finally, I spun around on my twin and snapped at him, knowing that he would recoil like he always did.

"Would you stop staring? I am not a pet!"

Both femme's shut up and I could feel their optics upon me, trying to figure out what had gotten me all pissed. As the med bay remained silent, I rolled over to face the wall and zoned out as I ignored all those around me. I was sick of this already, I wanted my body back. I was still staring at the wall when a small pain made itself known throughout my chassis.

I didn't understand it, but I just assumed that it was normal, seeing that I never have been a human, so I wouldn't understand their bodies. I rubbed at the spot and then slowly stopped as I suddenly heard Danny's voice.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it since we got picked up, but before that, my chest hurt before you arrived. I really have no clue as to why it hurts though."

My brows furrowed in confusion. Danny was also having the same pain as me, so obviously this was not common. Great, another thing to put on top of being a human. I was then distracted by the medical doors opening and I turned, spotting Ratchet walking in with a box nestled in his arms.

I stared at the box in wonder and then looked toward the two on the other berth as Ratchet came to stop before them. He put the box down and Danny attacked it, trying to clamber up the sides to see what was inside the large box. Abby scolded her and then lifted her up, letting her see what was in its confines.

"Ratchet, what are these for?" Danny questioned and I eyed the box as she continued to stare down into it.

"I'm going to be fixing Abby's abdominal wound and I needed parts to do that with. The rest is for emergencies or so." Danny nodded her head as she was picked up and put on the berth as Ratchet began fiddling with some abdominal structures and making comments.

He was in the middle of doing the procedure when I was suddenly bombarded with emotions that were Abby's and they consisted of the pain that she was enduring. I winced from the odd feeling and glared at Ratchet with a vengeance.

"Ratchet! Turn her pain receptors down, she doesn't know how to do that!" I snapped and Ratchet looked toward me and blinked before it dawned on him as to why I was even speaking. It would appear that I was, in a sense, worried about her, but I would never admit that out loud. I twitched as I felt a nudge at my bond and I sighed while letting it open just a bit.

"_Thank you."_

I felt surprise flicker through me and I stared at Abby, who was looking at me with gratitude. I simply looked away and shrugged at the same time, trying to make it look like I hadn't even done anything in the first place. My attention then drifted over to my twin and I noticed that he was staring at me with an amused look in his optics. Seems I was caught.

Slowly but surely Ratchet fixed Abby's wound and I was left with Danny having finally decided on joining me on the berth I was occupying. She seemed interested in what I was thinking about and it was getting on my nerves as every second was filled with her asking what I was doing. My digits twitched and both Abby and Sideswipe noticed the movement, looking back and forth between us two as Danny still went on, being oblivious to my emotions.

My hand slowly curled into a fist and when I sent if flying, Danny was taken by surprise with a shout. When I expected my fist to make contact with her face, I gave a shout as it was grabbed and I was pulled forward, my shirt being pulled on and the next thing I registered was looking up at her pissed off face from the ground.

"I swear that if I never took Judo and you somehow had landed that, I would have personally made your punishment even more painful." She snarled while I groaned from the pain that my body was going through. We really didn't get along and Danny and I knew it. It was only a matter of time before we killed on another.

The med doors opened and Danny suddenly brightened as Bumblebee walked into the room. I eyed her as she became bubbly and acting like there's not a care in the world. I suddenly twitched as Abby's voice suddenly floated throughout my processor.

"_She has a crush on him."_

I scoffed and then fell silent when I really paid attention to how she was acting. She really did care for the little Mech, not like I cared. It wasn't going to work anyways. She was human and Bee was a Cybertronian. Bumblebee took Danny into his hand and he walked out with her, leaving the room in a blissful silence. I sat up and flinched as a sore muscle spazzed and I glared at the ceiling as I cursed my luck internally. Unlike my real body, human ones can't dull down the pain.

"Hey Hatchet, when are you going to be done with her?" I snapped, wanting out of the medical bay as soon as possible. Ratchet sent me a nasty glare and seemed to slow down on his work. I glared at him, knowing he was doing that on purpose. Sideswipe burst out laughing and I huffed while finally letting my optics land on my own body that Abby controlled.

She sat there, calmly letting the medic do what he needed to do. Barely flinching when he nicked or pulled something, yet she remained as peaceful as ever. A sudden interest took over me and I opened the bond, allowing myself to start feeling along it and exploring the connections. There were all sorts of emotions ruining through her bond like tidal waves, yet in the middle of them all, I found one of pure tranquility, mostly masked by confusion and somewhat of a presence of fear.

I was startled as she suddenly snapped her processor in my direction and we both locked optics. I knew that she could feel the probing because the bond was what connected us to one another. She eyed me and I continued to watch her as she seemed to debate over something. She was like an 'Open Book,' as humans say.

All her emotions were there, right on the surface to read and examine. I don't understand why she had them out like that, but then again she hasn't been around as long as Sideswipe and I.

"You know Sunstreaker." She said over the bond while turning her processor away and gazing up at the ceiling with her optics. "I'm sorry about all this. That you have to suffer, in a way, more than me. Human females are more complicated than human males." She stated, sending a chuckle over the bond.

"Ya, just my luck to having ended up in one." I said right back over the bond and I watched as a smile graced her lips, even if it was my own body. I furrowed my brow, finding it odd that 'I' was smiling. I never smiled. Smirked, grinned, but really, I never truly smiled, or remembered smiling if so. Sideswipe suddenly snickered and I looked over toward him, finding rage coming to the surface as a flash filled the room.

"Hey, this camera really works!" he suddenly stated and waved it in the air. "And I got a picture of 'Sunny' smiling." He chirped.

"Glad I can be of some use." Abby stated dryly and I glared at my twin with a warning look. He shrugged and held the camera up.

"You better hope that I don't get my digits on that." I stated and Sideswipe suddenly subspaced it with worry etched on his face.

"It's not mine in the first place! It's Mikaela's. I sort of swiped it off her for a bit."

Abby snorted, causing Ratchet to smack her head and start snapping at her. I rolled my optics as I watched her get smacked by the Hatchet. Glad it wasn't just us that pissed him off.

At least he wasn't in his really grumpy mood or Abby would be crying and begging to be let out of the med bay and probably would never step pede in this place again. After a couple more minutes, Ratchet finally pulled away from Abby and sighed while finding a rag and wiping his servos off.

"The only thing that needs to be fixed is her paint job and she is done." Ratchet stated and I sent a death glare at Abby when he mentioned the paint job. We both stared at one another and she finally sighed while looking toward Sideswipe with an innocent smile.

"What do you say to fixing my…Paint? Maybe add in some flames here and there."

I twitched and she grinned as she watched me. Sideswipe seemed to be grinning even wider and as each second passed, they both began to get even braver about my paint.

"Maybe a neon color might be cool." Sideswipe stated.

"Nah, even though I hate pink, we might be able to do pink camouflage."

I froze as they both seemed to stop at that point. Sideswipe and Abby both glanced my way and then looked at one another with wide grins.

"Agreed." They both stated at the same time.

I looked back and forth before standing abruptly and sneered at them.

"No one in Pit is going to paint my body Pink Camouflage! There is no fragging way!"

"I don't see anyone stopping us." Sideswipe stated and helped Abby up before heading for the door. I watched as he continued to walk and Abby picked me up within her servo. I felt despair seep over my shoulders and I looked up at her.

"Any color but pink!" I finally whined out loud. Abby grinned and looked down at me.

"We'll see."


	11. Oh Snap

**Disclaimer: Only plot and OOC's are mine**

**Sorry it took so long to get this written. I have a job now and its hours are sort of messy.**

Thank you for those that have reviewed or are just reading.

**Awesome reviews make my day after work! XD**

Chapter 11: Oh Snap (Abby)

* * *

><p>I never saw myself as beautiful, at least maybe my hair, but never more than just an ordinary girl. Now, here I was, walking with very careful steps as to not step on the humans with my small body in my large hands. I could hear the men whispering and if I could blush, I would of. I think it was for the fact that there were no girls on base that had them all talking.<p>

Sunstreaker went on oblivious, not having the heightened senses that I currently had by being in his body. What's even worse, I was carrying a human, so the men were whispering about Sunstreaker actually touching a squishy. Boy were we going to have some problems spawning from this sight.

As for Sunstreaker's paint, I was just going to do his normal color. It would have been hilarious if I had done pink camouflage, but then again, it was his body. I mean, I would be pissed if he did whatever he wanted to do with _my_ body.

As I followed Sideswipe through the hallways, I turned a corner and accidently walked right into him, not having realized that he had actually stopped. Then again, the corner was in the way. Leaning to the side to see what had made Sideswipe stop, I felt my jaw unhinge and I hurriedly turned away and walked in the opposite direction.

"What the frag has you all jumpy?" Sunstreaker snapped from my palm and I looked down, while hearing Sideswipe quickly make his way up behind me, following real close.

"I feel bad for Bumblebee…" I murmured while quickening my pace, just glad that Danny wasn't around to see the couple making out on top of her Bee. Just by mentioning the name Bumblebee, Sunstreaker scrunched up his face and rolled his eyes while glaring back the way we had swiftly evaded.

"Those two are disgusting. Always swapping spit and clinging to one another."

Sideswipe made an agreeing noise and I sighed. Those two really didn't know much about human coupling, though I wasn't going to be the one to explain it, seeing that I wouldn't really know much. I've read books and who knows how much on that topic, but still, never had first hand experience.

As we continued the way that I was walking, Sideswipe suddenly reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me down a hallway that I had missed. Coming to the end, he stopped and opened a really big door for transformers and I gazed in, finding barrels upon barrels of paint cans.

"Oh…" was all I could get out and Sunstreaker made a snorting sound, making my body sound very, very un lady like. Not that I was going to bite his head off because of that. Sideswipe suddenly turned toward me and gazed at me with questioning optics.

"Color paint?"

I smiled and then shook my head while looking down at Sunstreaker, who was gazing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Just the normal color. I really have no right to do anything to his body."

The sudden relief and gratitude that was making its way through the bond threw me off slightly and I had to actually step back to register what Sunstreaker had just done. It was new and an odd feeling that had me feeling lost.

"That's right. Humans sometimes dye their hair." Sunstreaker suddenly mused and I felt myself freeze on the spot. Tattoos I'm fine with, piercings, okay, but not my hair being turned another color.

"Oh, don't even think about it. I leave your colors alone, you leave my hair alone." I snarled while sending hostile emotions over the bond. I could feel the sudden surprise, yet a hint of smugness as he found out what I didn't like being touched and messed with. Just one thing to add to the list of him threatening me with.

Sideswipe led us outside the base, finding many military personnel floating about, and he then directed me to an empty spot and told me to transform. I hesitantly placed my body down, that being Sunstreaker, and backed away, transforming into the vehicle that he had chosen.

Being in this form felt compacted and sort of claustrophobic, but I wasn't going to complain. It was the opening of the paint and the first spray of it that had my whole form trembling from how cold it was.

"Jeeze Sideswipe, that's cold!" I cried out while trying to lean out of the way. Sideswipe laughed and Sunstreaker snorted while rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. I eyed Sunstreaker with an annoyed glare, though he couldn't see it.

"I suggest that you put your arms down, Sunstreaker. Being human, and a female at that, you're creating more cleavage by crossing your arms. You're going to attract attention from the males here." Danny stated, coming out of nowhere. Sunstreaker squealed like the girl he was and swung around, putting a hand to his chest.

"Primus! Pit to your human senses! I can't even tell if someone is sneaking up on me!" he cried out while barely restraining himself from lunging at Danny and wringing her neck. I sighed and continued to endure the cold paint that hit my frame and when Sideswipe finally stopped, he snickered and capped the paint while watching me.

"You can't move for about an hour. This paint takes a while to dry."

I stared up at him, from my car form, and if I were in Sunstreaker's Mech form, I think my jaw would have dropped once again today. He was kidding, that I couldn't move, right?

I turned my attention toward Sunstreaker, who was cussing Danny out, and I flinched when he stomped his way over and glared at me, almost trying to tell me something without speaking.

It was the kick to my wheel that I cried out and glared at him before opening the door. Once it was open, he clambered into the passenger's seat and grumbled under his breath about something. I slammed the door shut, sending tingling jolts down the hinges and I twitched from the odd feeling.

"Don't do that too much, it'll actually hurt you." Sunstreaker stated and I furrowed my nonexistent brows at why he was even saying something.

"Did Sideswipe mean it, when he said that I couldn't move?" I questioned and Sunstreaker snorted while leaning his head back against the head rest, causing my red hair to flare out slightly.

"No, the paint used to paint us is fast drying. It takes about ten minutes after its put on, to dry."

"That glitch!" I suddenly blurted out and rocked slightly on my wheels. Sunstreaker nestled down on the seat and mumbled to himself about Sideswipe just wanting to actually see if I would actually sit here for an hour or more, just to let dry paint, dry.

A growl left me as my engine started and I couldn't help the shiver that racked my body from the odd feeling that would take a while to get use to. Military Personnel jumped when my engine roared and they backed off, recognizing Sunstreaker's form. At least I wouldn't have anyone in my way, seeing that I was feared enough.

Also, I wouldn't really have to worry about stepping on anyone, though that wouldn't stop me from being worried. It was like a really tall human with one of those teacup puppies. One has to watch where they step.

"Sunstreaker, can you please try and get along with Danny, at least enough so you're not killing one another." I suddenly spoke up. Sunstreaker suddenly stiffened in the seat and I cried out in pain when he slammed his foot into the dash. Luckily they didn't have airbags, or my human body would have had another bloody nose.

"I refuse to associate with that glitch."

"Sunstreaker! It's just so you two don't eat each other alive!"

Silence engulfed us and then I screeched to a halt when Sunstreaker suddenly spoke up after my last comment.

"Why would I eat her alive? That's fragged up!"

Just how long did we have to stay in opposite bodies? Seriously.

"Sunstreaker…it's one of our sayings. It just means that you two should make up and not try beating one another up. More or less."

Once we got into the hanger, I stopped and opened the door, still trying to get Sunny to agree on getting along with Danny, even a little bit. Sunstreaker slowly climbed out and leaned against the door frame, sitting in the way of letting me close my door. It was then, out of the corner of my eye, that I spotted a figure walking toward us.

Backing up slightly and making Sunstreaker smack the bridge of the door, which I ignored; I took in the male that was approaching. He was average, in my eyes. Tall with blonde hair and grey eyes. Nothing too special. My attention was pulled away from him and I tilted slightly to the side to see behind him, noticing the large group of guys that seemed to be betting on something.

It was then that I realized that it was probably trying to get with me, or rather, Sunstreaker. He must have either been the really brave one, or the playboy out of the group to even approach, with 'Sunstreaker' being next to the girl. Oh, this was actually going to be good. I really couldn't wait to see what his reaction was going to be when he had to face the guy.

"What brings a girl like you to this kind of place?" the man asked, suddenly sliding right up next to Sunstreaker and leaning against my frame. My engine rumbled lightly and he ignored me, which kind of made me blood boil underneath. Did he even realize what he was getting himself into?

Sunstreaker eyed him out of the corner of his eye, looking like a feral lioness with the red hair that framed my human face. I held back the snort that wanted to make its way out.

"What do you want." Sunstreaker bluntly demanded while inching away, yet only to go so far because the door was blocking his way.

"Come with me and hang out with the guys. We could use your company." The man tried to entice Sunstreaker and my frame shivered, silent laughter racking my frame. Yes, that was my body, but it was Sunstreaker he was talking to, and he didn't know it.

The guy suddenly reached out and wrapped his hand around Sunstreaker's arm, tugging him in the direction of the group that was watching with anticipation.

"Let me go!" Sunstreaker snapped while glaring at the guy's hand. Once again, Sunny was tugged and I watched, waiting for that sign of him snapping. I didn't have to wait long, for with one more tug, Sunstreaker cocked his hand that was free, back and threw it, landing a solid punch against the guys jawbone.

Laughter sounded throughout the room from the man's buddies and Sunstreaker pulled away, throwing himself into the seat, yelling at me to close the door. Once it was shut, I started laughing, earning about three sharp jabs of his foot.

"You have to admit that that was pretty funny!" I snorted and earned another hit, which had me laughing even harder.

"Abby, shut the frag up and get out of the main hanger. We are getting away from this place right now."

I couldn't help the laughter that was spilling from my speakers, but I believe that this might have, in its own way, scarred him for life. Leave it to Sunstreaker to find the worst out of this whole situation of being switched.


End file.
